1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilator, and particularly to a heating ventilator for bathroom.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known heating ventilator 100 for bathroom is shown in FIG. 1. It comprises a frame 110, a motor 130 provided with fan blades 120, a volute casing 140 enclosing the motor 130, a heater (not shown), an air path switching plate 160 and a control electric circuit mechanism 170, etc. Heating, air exchanging and drying are achieved by rotation of the air path switching plate 160.
As shown in FIG. 1, in general, the frame 110 is configured in a rectangle shape, i.e., the ventilator 100 is arranged in the direction from an inner air inlet to an inner warm air outlet 180 as its length direction. Furthermore, an inner warm air outlet 180 and an air discharging outlet 181 for discharging air outside are configured as two air outlets.
In order to achieve discharging air towards the two air outlets, wind path is switched at air outlet 131 of the motor 130 with fan blades 120 by using the air path switching plate 160. Furthermore, a heater is provided for the wind path at side of the inner warm air outlet 180.
FIG. 2 is a known further type of heating device 190 for bathroom in which heating is achieved by infrared radiation emitted from an infrared ray lamp(s). This type of heater does not have function of circulating air. The heater has four lamps arrayed downward in its square main body. Compared with the heating ventilator 100 for bathroom that circulates air by configuring a ventilating blower, the heating device 190 for bathroom shows a relatively small and cabinet appearance.
Therefore, in order to mount a heating ventilator 100 for bathroom having function of circulating air towards the bathroom in a bathroom designed to be mounted with the above heating device 190, the frame 110 needs to be configured in substantially same shape as that of the heating device 190.